


Won't You Be...?

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Pre-Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Lucifer doesn't know what to make of Fred Rogers. Or his neighborhood.





	Won't You Be...?

It's grey and rumpled and there might be a moth hole or two in it. Still, it's sealed up in a zippered dress jacket covering, just in case someone decides to go snooping. 

He doesn't wear it often. Maybe only once since he spotted it in a thrift shop (of all places). It's almost the idea of it existing more than anything. 

When he and Mazikeen first arrived, after she'd cut off his wings, before he'd acquired Lux, he'd spent some time watching things. People. Vehicles. Animals. The ocean. 

He'd watched a lot of movies. Talk shows. Classic TV. 

At some point, he'd found a soft-spoken man with some strange little puppets. The man would take off a jacket and put on a cardigan sweater. 

Lucifer thought the man ridiculous - _feelings_ , of all things, good _neighbors_ \- but there was something about his voice. And when Lucifer saw that cardigan while searching for something more glittery than dross, and found himself paying for the damned thing. 

Well, maybe some day he'd do a Sexy Mr. Rogers role play. 

Maybe. Until then, it was a reminder that someone might want him for a...neighbor.


End file.
